


Professor Layton and the Turnabout Betrayal

by ikkiru



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Evil AU, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunion, biweekly updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: In the night, their mentors vanish, leaving the two apprentices alone with each other. The two go off in order to find where they went.Designs used from the PL vs AA artbook - concepts of an evil Wright and evil Layton.Finished; thank you guys for reading :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters are pretty short, sorry. Total of ~3k words.

"Maya! Miss Maya, please wake up!" Luke frantically shook the medium, his panic growing by the second.  
"Nn...Luke? What's the matter?" Maya finally groaned, his shaking having quickened, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. He was still in his pajamas, unusual for the boy.  
"The professor...Mr. Wright! They're both gone! Just up and vanished on us!" Luke exclaimed, frantically pointing to the rest of the room. Just as he said - the beds were empty, blankets strewn haphazardly throughout the room. Maya stood, walking to Phoenix's bedside.  
"They left their clothes...I'm sure it's just Nick pranking us." She turned to Luke, grinning, "After breakfast, we can look for them."

The two apprentices ate breakfast in uncomfortable silence. Unable to address the current situation, and not yet comfortable enough to have a casual, distracting conversation. They dressed in silence, and walked around town in silence, too. The venture wholly unsuccessful - no top hatted man and sprightly lawyer.

"I’m sure they'll come back tonight, Luke." Maya let her hair down, looking away while the boy changed.  
"Nick'll come back and sneer 'Did you look for us all day yesterday?'" Maya laughed, "He always does that."  
"I hope." Luke climbed into bed, rolling over to face the wall so Maya could change. Maya came over to pat his head, reassurance, before leaping onto her mattress and rolling herself up.  
"I'd bet you on it. Nighty, Luke."  
"Good night, Maya."


	2. Chapter 2

A soft shadow cast itself upon Maya's face, the disturbance enough to stir her from slumber. Her eyes slowly adjusted, watching the broad shoulders and spikes of her familiar partner come into view.  
"Ha, I just knew you'd come back," Maya began to stand up, opening her arms to him for an embrace, "Come slee-"  
Hands, an arm, wrapped around her neck, an arm around her waist. The upper arm pulled back, and Maya fell to the floor, coughing.  
"N-Nic- mmprfgh-" Maya choked, a hand covering her mouth and pressing her to the floor.

On the other side of the room, Luke had already began to succumb. Layton towered above the younger man, pulling his mouth open and filling it with rough fabric in an attempt to muzzle the boy. Luke's kicks and punches were worthless against the Professor's heft; doing nothing but exhausting him of his energy. Maya watched Luke weaken, her movements becoming more frantic, more desperate. She reared back, kicking Phoenix square in the stomach, clawing at the hand covering her mouth until she squirmed free of his grasp. Phoenix sat idle on the ground, holding his aching stomach.  
"Luke!" Maya shouted, drawing the attention of the nearly unconscious Luke and unaware Layton. She raised a fist, knocking Layton to the floor, his head smacking against the hardwood. Still faint, Luke grabbed the bedframe and pulled the soaked fabric from his mouth, surveying the area quickly.  
"Luke, we gotta leave."  
"I-I..." Luke stared at the unconscious Professor, then to Phoenix, slowly rising from the crippling blow, "Yeah, let's go." Luke snatched his hat from the bedframe, before running towards the stairs. Maya, slower to start, took a short glance back at Phoenix. He was standing, going towards her, and she made up her mind. Two steps down, trip. A hand wrapped at her ankle, and she came cascading down, landing in the middle of the stairs. Maya groaned, rolling over to see Phoenix crawling over her, reaching out to grab her again. Maya squeaked, trying to get away, get up - before she felt his hand on her chest, pushing her down. She clawed, kicked, successfully knocking him back, her nails ripping the mask from him and drawing a small line of blood across his face. Maya watched Nick's pained, dazed expression, Luke coming back to try and pull her away. She left with him, clutching the mask to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think we're alright for now?"  
"I, couldn't even tell you how long we've been...running..." Luke panted, "That was crazy." The two huddled in a dark alley, Maya kept Luke close to share in their warmth.  
"I'd never seen Nick look at me like that..." Maya pulled the mask from her pocket, running her thumb across the rough leather.  
"Is that Mr. Wright's mask?" Luke reached for it, "I didn't see him well." Maya handed him the mask wordlessly, watching the wall in silence.  
"I'd never seen the Professor like that either.." Luke gave the mask back, "Maybe this is still part of their prank?"  
"I don't think this is a prank anymore, Luke. Something must've actually happened." He watched as Maya raised a hand to her neck, touching the slowly blooming bruises, "Nick and the Professor wouldn't hurt us, I know it." Luke reached to his own bruises, beginning to ache. The two sat quietly, contemplating the mess they were in.  
"Luke, why don't you try to sleep until day?" Maya offered, opening her arms to let him lean in, "I'll wake you if anything happens."  
"But, Miss Maya, you need to sleep too." Luke puffed up, "I'll watch you while you sleep." Maya laughed, pulling Luke towards her.  
"Just sleep. It won't be long."


	4. Chapter 4

Sun dawned in the alleyway, the world outside began to spring to life. Luke stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Really wasn't a dream..." Luke murmured.  
"Yeah, I was hoping I'd wake up and everything would be okay," Maya joked, "Morning." Luke nodded. Maya stretched, using the wall to help her get up. She reached a hand to pull Luke up.  
"I guess we should go find Espella. I don't know who else could help us."   
The two walked back into the bustle of town, feeling how painfully out of place they were - pajamas and barefoot.

They reached the bakery, entering to find Ms. Eclair and Espella shocked at both their sudden arrival and disappearance. Espella ushered the two to the bathroom, insisting on a fresh bath for the pair who slept on the street.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Wright and Professor Layton lookalikes attacked you in the night?" Espella filled a bucket to the brim with steamy, hot water, "Upstairs? Here?" Maya fidgeted on the bench, "They weren't lookalikes. It's actually them, I know it." Luke nodded in agreement. Espella shrugged, "I guess if you say so. Maya first, you look the worst."  
Maya stood up, sitting on the stool facing away from Luke and Espella. She pulled off the top of her robe, exposing her bruise laden torso. Lines of bruises ran across her back from the stairs, a ring of black had formed around her neck and ankle from Phoenix's rough grabs. Espella soaked a towel for her back and a towel for her front, handing one to Maya and using the other to begin to rub her back.

"That's all I can do for now..." Espella took the cloth from Maya, wringing the towels dry over an empty bucket. Maya pulled her robe on enough to cover, getting up to find an actual set of clothes.  
"Now you, Luke."  
Luke came quietly, unbuttoning his top and washing his front as directed.  
"You're a lot less bruised. Was Layton easier on you?" Espella asked quietly. Only faint bruising was present on Luke's back and very little on his front.  
"Maybe. I'm not sure." Luke murmured, finishing washing and buttoning into a fresh shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

"You got everything, right, Luke?" Maya whispered, glancing across a swath of moonlight to her partner. Luke met her gaze, nodding. A frying pan lay balanced across his lap, both of his hands gripping tight the end of a tripwire. Crouched, Maya held a rolling pin in one hand and the other end of the tripwire in her other. After bathing, the two plotted a trap for their mentors, involving tripwires, rope, and blunt force trauma. All that was left was to wait.

Time passed, Luke struggling to stay awake. Shaking his head, rubbing his eyes, yawning, until the time came. The moonlight cast through the window vanished, a shadow replacing it, the locked window sliding open effortlessly. A lanky leg slid in, followed by gloved hands and the remainder of their body. Illuminated by the moon, Phoenix stood tall in front of the window. Taking a quick glance, Maya saw his face - cold and unfaltering; maskless and marred with a red welt. He took a careless step forward, falling straight down. Phoenix hit the floor with a grunt, unable to catch himself. Luke and Maya sprung into action, Maya grabbing his hands and straddling his lower back; Luke grabbing a coil of rope placed nearby.  
"Wright, you're such a fucking idiot." With grace and speed, Layton climbed in through the window, towering over Maya and Luke. Phoenix had begun to squirm under Maya.  
"Luke! I'll get the professor! Take Nick!" Maya picked up her rolling pin, brandishing it against the professor, standing up to match the professor; an attempt to protect Luke.  
"I told him, you can't use the same trick twice in a row," Layton slid his gloves off, meeting Maya's eyes with an unforgiving stare, "He's quite the fool, isn’t he?"  
Maya tightened her grip on the rolling pin, raising it in a swing above her head. Bringing it down, using all her might, Layton caught the pin with a single hand and ripped it from her feeble grasp. A single moment passed, the professor snatched her wrist, twisting her arm and bringing Maya to her knees.  
Luke had finished tying Phoenix’s hands and knees, only to turn and find Maya subdued under the professor. Panicked, Luke snatched up his frying pan and ran to the far side of the room, focusing on Maya's pained expression.  
"Luke, my boy - come here, won't you?" Layton reached a hand out, stepping in front of Maya, "Help me tie her." From behind Layton, Maya shook her head, meeting Luke’s eyes, "Run, Luke, leave!" The professor snapped back, yanking Maya towards Phoenix and the rope coil.  
"No! Stop!" Luke dropped the pan, raising his hands in surrender, "I'll come."  
"What a good boy you are, Luke. I knew you were smart." Layton motioned to the rope and a frustrated Phoenix, "Quite smarter than this one."

Unwillingly, Luke followed the professors instructions - unbinding Phoenix, disabling Maya, returning Phoenix’s mask. Layton tucked his hands into his pockets, scanning the room for other traps.  
"Well, I suppose we should be off now. Wright, take Maya - Luke, come here and I'll help you down."  
Phoenix hoisted Maya into his arms, her sobs and pleas meeting deaf ears. Layton climbed out the window, taking hold of Luke's hand to help him to the ground. Phoenix followed, leaving the window ajar.   
Back on the ground, Luke saw his chance, reaching up and tearing Layton's hat from his head and taking off in a run. Before getting a foot away, Layton snatched the boy's collar, scruffing him and stopping him in his tracks.  
"Truthfully, I thought you smarter than that..." Layton wrestled the hat from Luke’s grabby hands, "I suppose you're no better than that brute." He shrugged, returning the hat to his head and tucking the writhing boy under his arm and starting away without hesitation. Wright followed the taller man wordlessly.  
"Nick! Nick please...please don't..." Maya cried, flailing helplessly in his grasp.  
"Shut up, Maya. It'll be fine." Nick tightened his grip on her; his snippy words almost soothing her.


	7. Chapter 7

Having travelled for what seemed like ages, the two mentors and their charges came to the end of the journey. An empty area far from decent civilization, furnished inside only by a table, two chairs, and a jail cell.  
Luke tumbled into the cell, Maya soon following suit. Phoenix stepped inside the cell with them to cut Maya’s bonds with a knife, before stepping out and locking the two away. Layton and Phoenix sat themselves at the table - too far to eavesdrop on, yet too close for comfort.   
Luke crawled to the corner of the cell, despondent.  
"Maya, I...I'm sorry. I thought if I went with them, they would leave you."  
"It's alright, Luke," Maya crawled next to him, pulling her knees to her chin, "Nick would've come back for me anyways. I think."

Over the course of the night, the two attempted anything they could think of to escape. The bars were too close to squeeze through, yet too thick to break; there was no way under or over. They settled on restless sleep, too nervous for anything comfortable.

"Maya. Luke," Professor Layton stood outside the bars, holding the key tightly in his hand. The two were exhausted, neither having slept decently in days. Luke attempted to crawl further in the corner, trying to disappear. Layton reached to unlock the door, "Luke, you will stay here with me. Maya, follow Mr. Wright."  
Less following, more pulling, Phoenix dragged Maya from the cell. Layton motioned Luke to his feet, the professor crouching and pulling the boy's sweater off.  
"P-professor..." Luke began, softly, "What are you doing with us?" Layton reached into his overcoat, pulling a hand made cape from an inside pocket. He tilted the boy’s chin to the sky, fastening the cape with a gold clasp around Luke's neck.  
"Just a fresh set of clothing, my boy," Layton's smile reassured Luke, “It’s truly nothing to worry about.”

Maya was dragged to a lightly furnished room offset from the main area. A bed, a dresser, a single chair- and lots of empty space. Phoenix opened the top dresser drawer, reaching in and pulling out a bolt of black, shimmery silk cloth. Phoenix moved the chair out, taking a seat and laying the bolt on his lap. He beckoned to Maya; she came quietly.  
"Lift your arms. It's a new obi." She did so, watching intently as Phoenix wrapped the cloth around her without so much as a look in her direction. He snipped a portion off, motioning for her to turn around. As she turned, Maya spotted a golden shimmer underneath Phoenix’s loosely unbuttoned shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being behind today, I've had a difficult day/week.

Phoenix finished tying the new black obi around Maya's waist, the color clashing against her typical purple ensemble. He spun her around once more, nodding and admiring his handiwork.  
"Hey, Nick..." Maya placed her hands on his shoulders, getting his attention for the first time since the previous night, "About this whole...y’know, 'being evil' stuff..." Looking away, Maya slid her hand down his chest, and with a single fluid motion, she ripped the golden gleam from him. The leather chain snapped, freeing the golden talisman. Phoenix sat frozen, his eyes unseeing, until everything came back and he met Maya with new eyes.  
"Maya...I..." Phoenix began, giving up and pulling Maya to him in an awkward, uneven hug.  
"Nick...please let go." Maya pushed against him lightly, stepping back and holding herself.  
"Maya, I'm so sorry...I only remember it vaguely," Phoenix stood up, taking his mask off, "Was...was that me?" He pointed at the necklace of bruises Maya wore.  
"Yeah," Maya pouted, turning away, "You did a lot more too. You'll have to make it up to me."

Maya quickly explained to Phoenix everything that had happened during the past two days - everything he and Layton had done. Phoenix relayed his own situation - being stolen and indoctrinated in the night, his fuzzy memories of fighting with Maya.

"The professor...I think he was giving Luke new clothes, too." Nick looked at Maya's new obi, "One thing I remember was picking that cloth because I thought it'd suit you." Maya ran her hands over the soft fabric.  
"Where is his necklace?" Maya held out the one that possessed Phoenix, "We need a plan to take him out and get rid of it."  
Phoenix touched the talisman in Maya's hands.  
"I think it was on his wrist," Phoenix said, after taking a moment to think. He gestured to his own wrist, "Double wrapped, like a bracelet."  
"Since you’re a lot stronger than me, Nick, it should be easy..." Maya trailed off, detailing her plan to Phoenix.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke fidgeted with the clasp around his neck, too tight. The professor had already cut the cape shorter to reduce how much it dragged on the floor, but not everything could be fixed. The professor had situated them both at the table in the middle of the room, to wait for Maya and Phoenix to return. Luke sat in his own chair across from the professor, watching Layton’s blank gaze in the empty space above him.  
"So...Uh, Professor?" Layton's eyes shifted towards the voice, "What’s all this evil stuff about?"  
"Don't worry, Luke, it'll all be alright." The professor spoke softly, a vague reminisce on his old self. Luke felt comforted by the familiarity, leaning back in his chair to bide his time.

"Sorry for taking so long!" Maya's voice echoed, her and Phoenix stepping from the shadows. Luke watched her carefully, her movements more stiff than usual. Phoenix looked dazed, but his eyes remained unclouded, pure and clean.  
"I’m afraid that took quite a long time," Layton stood up, approaching the couple, "You really think we should be late?" Phoenix placed a hand on Layton's shoulder, meeting the other man's eyes. Luke watched as Phoenix’s free hand balled into a fist, and as if in slow motion, wound his arm back and punched, swiftly connecting with Layton's jaw. Phoenix let go, the other man staggering backwards, a firm grip on his jaw. From next to Phoenix, Maya leapt at the professor, grabbing at his jacket sleeve. Layton tried to swat at her with his free hand, but the pain left him uncoordinated. She successfully ripped the gold and leather bracelet from his person. Maya hopped away, tucking the bracelet with the other talisman, retreating and sheltering herself behind Phoenix. Layton stood frozen, his free hand dropped to his side, the other still clutching his jaw where pain emanated. Luke slid from the chair, instinctively starting to run to the professor.


	10. Chapter 10

“Luke, stay here!” Maya hissed, trying to reach out and grab the boy from her position behind Phoenix. Luke made it to the professor, wrapping himself around Layton’s leg. Like a machine, Layton sprung to life, placing his free hand on Luke’s head, patting him gently.  
“Well, this isn’t great, is it?” Layton finally looked up, meeting eyes with Phoenix. He rubbed his jaw for a moment before dropping his hand to his side. A bruise had formed on his jawline, the brown slowly seeping darker as the pain settled.  
“Professor, I’m really sorry,” Phoenix took a step closer to him, “We couldn’t think of any other way to get your talisman off.”  
“Talisman?” Layton asked, bending down to give Luke a reassuring hug. Maya pulled the bracelet out, holding it gingerly between her fingers, “Nick had one too. I think it’s what was controlling you guys. I’m just glad you’re back, Professor.”  
Layton nodded at Maya, gave Luke a final pat, before righting himself.  
“Then, I suppose we should figure out how to get out of here. We need to find out who did this to us-”  
“Not yet, Professor.” Phoenix placed a hand on Layton’s shoulder, “We did a lot to Luke and Maya we don’t remember, so I think it’d be best to get them somewhere safe and let them rest.”  
Phoenix gestured to Luke, eyes droopy now that he felt safe, and Maya, bruised beyond belief and a soft smile signaling her exhaustion. Layton looked between them, nodding, “You’re right. We need to find a way back home before we do anything else.”  
Maya sighed, throwing a hand to her head and feigning exhaustion, “Nick, I’m soooo tired - you might just have to carry me home!”  
Luke snickered, drawing close to the professor, “I’m glad you’re back, Professor.” Phoenix grumbled as he pushed Maya off his shoulder. Layton watched the two, giving them a moment before speaking.  
“Let’s be off, everyone.”  
“Oh yeah, Professor?”  
“Yes, Mr. Wright?”  
“Sorry about the, uh…bruise.”  
“It's quite alright.”  
The four slowly found their way back home, sore and exhausted, with some catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! If you read all the way to the end, I'm really grateful. I wrote this story without the intentions of publishing it publicly, so just reading and enjoying was more than I ever hoped for!


End file.
